paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky's Jealousy
AN: This is my first story. I hope you guys like it! I'd like to thank Tundrathesnowpup for allowing me to mention Tundra in this story. Summary Rocky's little brother visits him and gets a lot of attention from the other pups. Rocky is jealous of his brother and feels that they would rather have him on the team instead of him. So Rocky leaves in the middle of the night. Now the PAW Patrol needs to find him. Characters in Story * Rocky * Ryder * Marshall * Chase * Skye * Zuma * Rubble * Dog Catcher * Tundra (mentioned) * Smoky Story It is a bright sunny day in Adventure Bay. Rocky and the rest of the PAW Patrol arrive at the Lookout after playing at the pup park. Rocky: That was fun. I wish Tundra could've been there. Marshall: Where did she go again? Chase: Don't you remember? She went to a girls only snowboarding contest. Marshall: Oh yeah! Rocky: I miss her already! (whimpers) Skye: Don't worry Rocky! She said she will only be gone for a week. Their conversation is cut off when they see someone sleeping in Rocky's pup-house. They can't make out who it is though. Rocky approaches his pup-house. Rocky: Excuse me? How come you are sleeping in my pup-house? ???: C'mon five more minutes! Rocky: Chase, use your megaphone! Chase: Arfff Megaphone! Suddenly Chase's megaphone comes out of his pup-pack. Chase: WAKE UP!!! The pup jumps in the air hitting his head on the top of the pup-house and crawls out of it looking up at the pup who woke him up. The pup was a tiny male mix-breed pup that looked just like Rocky however, his gray fur was a little bit darker. ???: Ouch, that hurt!! (looks at Chase) Why did you wake me up??? Chase: You are sleeping in my friend Rocky's pup-house (he points to Rocky) ???: Rocky!!!! Suddenly the pup leaps on top of Rocky licking his face. Once Rocky takes a good look at him, he realizes that it is his little brother Smoky. Rocky: Smoky? Smoky: Yup, that's me! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in what seems like forever. Rocky: I'm a member of the PAW Patrol now. What are you doing here? Smoky: Looking for you. I though I'd never see you again until I heard that you lived here. No one was home so I though I'd take a nap until you returned. Rocky: How did you know this was my pup-house? Smoky: Your favorite color is green. In fact when we lived on the streets, you used to say "Green means Go!" every time you went to find us some food. The pups are surprised that Rocky used to be a stray. Rubble: You were a stray Rocky? Rocky: Yeah. Smoky and I used to live in an alley near Mr. Porter's restaurant. Marshall: How were you two separated? Rocky: Well, it went like this....... FLASHBACK Little Rocky: Little bro, I brought us some food that I found by a restaurant called "Mr. Porter's Restaurant". Little Smoky: Yay! Thanks Rocky! Smoky jumps on Rocky and licks his face thanking him. Then, the two little pups started eating the scraps of food that Rocky managed to get. It started to rain so the two pups went under some garbage that Rocky managed to recycle in order to keep dry. Little Rocky: Ohh!!!! I HATE getting wet. Why did it have to rain? (Rocky starts to moan) Little Smoky: Hahaha its just water big bro! Smoky jumps into a nearby puddle splashing Rocky in the process. Little Rocky: Thanks alot Smoky! Little Smoky: Sorry! Just then a dark shadow appears on the other side of the alleyway. Whoever it was spotted Smoky. Rocky notices and when he looked a little closer, he saw that it was a dog catcher. Scared for his brother, Rocky tries to save him. Little Rocky: SMOKY, HIDE!!!!!!!! Smoky looks up to see the dog catcher standing right over him. He whimpers. Dog Catcher: Looks like I found a pup with no dog tag. Looks like I'll have to take you to the pound. Rocky didn't want to see his little brother taken away from him so he jumps out in front of his brother and growls at the dog catcher. Dog Catcher: Looks like I found another one! The dog catcher grabs Rocky as he struggles to get free. Meanwhile Smoky, who is really scared, manages to hide behind a dumpster. Rocky then bites the dog catcher on the arm. Dog Catcher: OUCH! Why you little.... (notices Smoky is gone) Looks like the other one got away! Oh well, at least I got you! He throws Rocky in a cage in the back of his van, bandages his arm and drives him off to the pound. Both Rocky and Smoky whimper. (At the dog-pound) Dog Catcher: Look who I found! (he holds up Rocky) The little mutt bit my arm! Receptionist: You will be fine! (looks closely at Rocky) Hey! That's Rocky. Looks like this is his third time here. One more time and we will have to put him to sleep. Hearing that makes Rocky whimper. The receptionist takes Rocky to a cage in the back room. Rocky lies down in his cage and whimpers some more.. Little Rocky (with tears in his eyes): I hope your ok....... little bro! He howls and cries himself to sleep. A few days later, a young boy arrives at the dog-pound. Boy: Hey, do you have any new pups I can adopt? Receptionist: We got one in a few days ago. He is in the back. His name is Rocky. The receptionist leads the boy to the cage where Rocky was. Rocky had reused some old newspapers, turning them into a blanket. Boy: Poor little guy, he looks so sad. How much is he? Receptionist: About $150. Boy: I'll take him! The boy hands the receptionist $150 and the receptionist hands the boy a collar, leash, and of course Rocky. Rocky and the boy leave the pound and the boy kneels down to talk to the little pup. Boy: Hey little guy! My name is Ryder. (notices Rocky's sad face) What's wrong? Little Rocky: I miss my little brother! Ryder: Why don't we go look for him? Little Rocky: Ok!! (he says happily) They go to where Rocky's Shelter is, Smoky is nowhere to be found. Ryder: Well, I guess he's not here. Maybe he will come back. (noticing the shelter) Who made this? Little Rocky: I did, it was to keep me and Smoky dry in the rain. I HATE water!!! But he loved it. Ryder: I got an idea, why don't you join my team, the PAW Patrol? You can be our eco-pup! Little Rocky: What does the PAW Patrol do? Ryder: The PAW Patrol's goal is to help others with their problems no matter what. No job is too big, no pup is too small! If you join, you will be able to use your recycling skills to help citizens of Adventure Bay! And who knows? You may run into Smoky! Little Rocky: I'll do it! GREEN MEANS GO!!! Ryder: Good, you will join three other pups: Chase, Marshall, and Skye. Ryder takes Rocky to the Lookout and he is inducted into the PAW Patrol by taking the oath and receives his pup-tag, outfit, and his recycling truck. A month has passed. Rocky returned to the alley every night that month with the hope of running into his little brother. No such luck! Little Rocky: I hope you are safe Smoky!! As time passed, Rocky gave up on finding Smoky and went about his duty on the PAW Patrol with his new friends. Back in the Present Zuma: Wow! Tough break, dude! Skye: Yeah! I just wanna give you both a big hug! All of the pups dog-pile on Rocky and Smoky giving them both hugs. Rocky: Thanks guys! Chase: We better get this little guy a collar so he doesn't get caught by the dog catcher. Rocky: I got just the thing in my truck! Rocky runs over to his recycling truck and starts digging through it. Rocky: No, not that (flings a beach ball out of his truck). That won't work! (flings a tire out of his truck) Here we go! Rocky comes out of the truck with his old collar from when Ryder adopted him. Rocky: Why trash it when you can stash it! The pups help put the collar on Smoky. It's a little big but not too big. Smoky: Thanks Rocky! Smoky gives Rocky a big hug. Rocky: No problem little bro! Zuma: Hey pups, who wants to go to the pool? All pups except Rocky: I Do! Rocky: No thanks! Last time I went, I got all wet from your cannonball contest....Smoky, I don't think you should go either. You don't know how to swim. Smoky: Aww C'mon Rocky! I want to go! Zuma: Don't worry, Wocky! I'll teach him! Marshall: And he can borrow my innertube! Rocky: Okay. But Smoky, you better listen to the other pups! I can't afford for something bad to happen to you! Smoky: Yippee!! C'mon guys! All the pups but Rocky left for the pool. An hour or so later: Rocky: So....bored...I wonder how the pups are doing. I hope Smoky isn't causing too much trouble.....I know, I'll go down to the pool to check on them. Rocky springs to his feet and heads off to the pool. At The pool: Chase: Diving contest everypup! On your mark! Get set! GO! All the pups but Chase jump into the pool. When Marshall jumps in, he trips over his own paws and does a belly-flop in the water. Marshall: I'm good! Rocky arrived to see Smoky dive. Rocky: Wow! He is a fast learner! Rocky approaches the pool careful to avoid any water. He overhears a conversation between Chase and Marshall. Marshall: Smoky is so much fun! And he isn't afraid of the water like Rocky! He'd be a lot of help if he was a member of the PAW Patrol. If he was captured by the dog catcher instead of Rocky, then he would have been able to join. Rocky gets upset and runs back to the Lookout. The conversation continues. Chase: Don't say something like that! Rocky is our friend and teammate! So what if he is afraid of water! You're afraid of flying. We all have our flaws. Marshall: I guess you are right! Sorry Chase! Chase: No problem. Zuma: C'mon guys, lets play Marco Polo! The pups go back to playing. At The Lookout: Rocky is sitting in his pup-house crying. Rocky: How could they not want me? I've been a part of this team for a long time. I guess now that Smoky came along, they'd rather have him.......Tundra, I wish you were here! You'd never let them get rid of me. An hour later: Smoky: We are back Rocky! Rocky: Hey you guys.... Skye: What's wrong? Rocky: It's....... nothing. Skye: Okay Zuma: Wocky! Your brother is awesome. He is a very fast learner. After only a half hour in the pool, he learned how to swim. Smoky: It was hard at first, but I got the hang of it. Rocky: You guys, I feel like going for a ride in my truck. You guys wanna come? All the pups: Sure! They all get into their respective trucks. Rocky: You wanna ride with me bro? Smoky: Actually, can I drive it? Rocky: Aren't you a little too young? Smoky: I promise to be very careful and do exactly as you say!!! Rocky: Okay fine! Rocky taught Smoky how each lever and button in his truck works. In no time, Smoky had mastered the truck controls. Smoky: Wow! That was easy. Rocky (talking under his breath): It took me months to master the controls! Marshall: You guys ready to go? Rocky: Just about! Rocky got into the passenger's seat and all of the pups went out for a drive. That evening, after the pups ate their food, Rocky went out to find a bed for Smoky in his recycling truck. While doing that, he overheard another conversation. Skye: Smoky is sooooo cute! I just wanna give him a great big hug! Zuma: Yeah! He's a cool little dude. Do you think Wyder would let us keep him and make him a member of our team? Rocky again believes that the other pups want Smoky more than him. He grabs the pup-bed and drags it into the Lookout. Rocky: Here's your bed. Smoky: Thanks Rocky! Smoky gives Rocky a big hug. He yawns. Smoky: It's time for me to go to bed. All of the pups go to their respective pup-houses and falls asleep. All except for Rocky. Rocky: Why doesn't the team want me anymore? All I hear is that Smoky is sooo cute, he's a fast learner, if only he was captured instead of Rocky, he'd be apart of the team. Well......they can have him. I'm leaving! Rocky takes off his pup-tag, packs his bowl and a picture of Tundra, leaves a note, and walks off into the night. The Next Morning Smoky: Where's Rocky? He's not in his pup-house! Rubble: He's not in the Lookout! Chase: He's not by the obstacle course! Marshall: He's not by the (Marshall crashes into the tree) ....tree! Skye: Where could he be? Chase: I'll try to call him with my pup-tag.........(into pup-tag) Rocky? Rocky? Where are you? Are you there? Rocky? (to the others) He's not picking up. Zuma: I heard your voice coming from Wocky's pup-house! All of the pups rush over to Rocky's pup-house and see the note and the collar. Chase: I'll read the note: "Dear Pups, I heard how you all like Smoky so much and how you wish he was part of the team instead of me. I heard Chase and Marshall's conversation down by the pool. I also saw how he was a fast learner and wasn't afraid of water like I am. Because of this, I've decided to leave the team seeing how I am not wanted. Goodbye pups. Goodbye Smoky. ''-Rocky, the former eco-pup.'' Marshall: He left?!? All the pups start to whimper. Ryder: What's up pups? Where is Rocky? Chase: He left, Ryder sir! Ryder: Why? Smoky: Because of me! Smoky starts whimpering. Ryder pets him on the head. Ryder: Rocky must have been jealous of all the attention Smoky was getting. We've got to find him fast before the dog catcher finds him! Rubble: If they catch him, they will put him down. They all start whimpering. Ryder: Then we'd better find him FAST! Ryder hits the button on his pup-pad. Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! All the pups: Ryder needs us! All of the pups including Smoky head into the elevator in the Lookout. Of course, Marshall is last. Marshall: Here I come!!!! Marshall crashes into the other pups and knocks everyone over. Smoky: Does this happen a lot? Chase: Unfortunately, yes. Marshall: Sorry guys! The elevator goes up and at the Paw Patrol logo, all the pups get into their gear with Smoky wearing Rocky's uniform. The elevator continues to the top and the pups jump out of the elevator in the usual order. Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay pups, and Smoky, Rocky has run away without his collar. We need to find him before the dog catcher does...If that happens, they will put him down. All the pups whimper. Ryder: Don't worry! We will find him. (Ryder scrolls over to Chase's logo) Chase, I need you to sniff out Rocky's scent! Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder scrolls over to Skye's Logo Ryder: Skye, I need you to search for Rocky from the air, he couldn't have gotten far! Skye: This pup's gotta fly! Ryder: And Smoky, I need you to go with Chase and give him ideas on where to look! Smoky: I hope we will find him soon! Ryder: Don't worry Smoky, we will! The rest of you pups, search everywhere you think he'd be. PAW Patrol is on a roll! The pups howl as Ryder slides down the pole. Then all the pups go down the slide with Smoky joining Chase in his truck. They all ride off towards the city. Ryder: Skye! Do you see anything? Skye: Not yet Ryder but I will keep my eyes open! Ryder: Chase, sniff around the bridge for Rocky's scent. Chase: You got it, Ryder! Chase and Smoky pulled over to the side of the road and Chase jumped out of the car and started sniffing. Smoky: Smell anything Chase? Chase: Not yet Smoky! (ears perk) Found his scent! (to his pup-tag) Ryder, I picked up his scent! Ryder: Great, Chase! Let us know if you find him! Chase: Sure thing, Ryder sir! Chase and Smoky follow Rocky's scent to a dumpster. They look in and around the dumpster but no luck. Chase: He knew we would try to go after him. That's why he covered his scent in this garbage. Smoky, is there anywhere you'd think he'd be? Smoky: I have an idea! Follow me. The two pups start running off towards Mr. Porter's restaurant just as it starts to rain. Meanwhile in the alleyway where Rocky and Smoky used to ...... Rocky: Who needs them anyways. My brother shows up out of nowhere and takes my place! I thought they all liked me but I guess not. (notices the rain) Lucky my old shelter is still there. Rocky goes under the shelter and lays down and falls asleep. Just then, Rocky felt someone picking him up. It was the dog catcher! Dog Catcher: Ahhh Haaa! Caught you Rocky. Looks like you are going to the pound for the last time! The dog catcher throws the sqirmming Rocky into his van. Just as the truck leaves the alleyway, Chase and Smoky arrive. Smoky: Ohhh Nooo!!!!! The dog catcher got Rocky! They are going to put him to sleep! Smoky starts crying. Chase: It's okay Smoky. I'll call Ryder! (to his pup-tag) Ryder!! The dog catcher has Rocky! We need to get to the pound quickly!! Ryder: Okay Chase. Meet us there. (to the other pups) Pups, we got to go to the pound to save Rocky!!! At The Pound Receptionist: Looks like you are back Rocky! Ryder didn't take good enough care of you. You knew the consequences of being caught again! I'm sorry buddy but it is time for you to be put down. The receptionist carries Rocky into the lab just as the pups and Ryder arrive. Ryder: C'mon pups! We gotta save Rocky! The pups enter the pound. Ryder: Chase, use your megaphone! Chase: Megaphone Arph! The megaphone comes out of his pup-pack. Chase: EXCUSE ME! YOU HAVE OUR FRIEND ROCKY AND WE'D LIKE HIM BACK NOW!!! Receptionist: He has reached his limit for the amount of times he can go to the pound. If you want him back, you need to pay a fine. Ryder: Anything to get our friend back! Ryder pays the fine and Rocky is released from the lab. Rocky: Thanks for getting me out of there! I'll be on my way then. Bye! Marshall: Where are you going? Rocky: I don't know. All I know is the PAW Patrol doesn't need me. You got Smoky! Smoky: I don't want to take your place. You're the eco-pup. Not me! I'd rather be a police pup when I get older. Like Chase! Marshall: I'm sorry about what you overheard at the pool. I just thought that it would be cool if Smoky was on the team too. No one wants you to leave! Besides, Tundra would be so upset if you left. Rocky: Well, I don't want to make her upset and it looks like you guys still want me around. Okay, I'll stay! All the pups tackle Rocky giving him hugs and showing how much they missed him. After that, Ryder put Rocky's collar and pup-tag back on him. Ryder: Rocky, if you ever feel left out again, just yelp for help! Rocky: I will Ryder! What an adventure. I can't wait for Tundra to get home so she can meet Smoky and hear about all of this! The pups and Ryder get into their vehicles and head their way home. Epilogue Back at the Lookout Chase: C'mon guys! Ryder has something important to tell us in the Lookout. All the pups go into the Lookout elevator. Then comes Marshall. Marshall: Here I come!!! The pups move out of the way and Marshall runs right into the glass wall of the elevator. Marshall: When will I ever get the hang of this? The pups laugh as the elevator goes up to the top floor. Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Ok pups. I got a special announcement! I heard from Rocky that Smoky wants to be a police pup when he gets older. Well, I got good news! As of today, Smoky will be Chase's trainee and will ride along with him on missions! All of the pups cheer, especially Rocky. They all dog pile him with excitement. Ryder: Here is your pup-tag. Ryder replaces Smoky's collar with a brand new one with a pup-tag that looks like Chase's except it is a dark green color. Ryder also places a small police hat similar to Chase's on him. Smoky: This is so Cool!!!! Rocky: I'm proud of you, little bro! Chase: The first thing you should come up with is a catchphrase. We all shout it when we are picked or are asked to do something. Smoky: I'll get back to you on that one! The pups laugh and head back outside to play with the tug toy. I hope you liked "Rocky's Jealousy". There is more of Smoky to come in the future. Gallery Smoky's anniversary.png|Rocky's Jealousy---Original notes. (Written July 26, 2014) Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Flashbacks Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories Category:The Jealousy Series Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Episodes Focusing on Rocky